


A Dip In The Springs

by Tomomi



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Demons, M/M, Rough Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Janne is starved, and finding food is becoming more and more difficult. Desperate, he comes across a younger man in the hot springs. He takes advantage of his newly acquired prey… until he learns that he shouldn’t trust an all too willing victim.I made this for a Janyew Incubus zine quite a while ago and forgot I hadn't uploaded it! So here it is.





	A Dip In The Springs

There aren’t many things in this world that can be described as ‘insufferable’. There’s heartbreak, torture, even death. Yes, of course, the average human might say that these would be insufferable, but what are they to an otherworldly demon? Little to nothing.

What is insufferable is famine, starvation, _hunger_. That is life’s true game of torture, and Janne, a lone wandering incubus, is living that game.

Food is obtained through one thing only; sexual pleasure. And it takes at least two to somewhat satisfy the needs of an incubus. The issue is just that; _there is nobody_. People die, towns are abandoned, mass wipe-outs occur, and what happens to the lone demon stalking for victims? Well, he gets a little desperate.

Janne found himself becoming too weak to fly and landed himself in the middle of this empty town. His dark wings were tired, and he himself must have looked awful. His body cried out to him to do something, to fuck anything at this point. But he knew that anything less than a human would be a waste of energy. He continued to wander the vacant town, soon wondering if he’d have any hope of finding anybody. That’s when he faintly heard a voice coming from a close direction, instantly making his dick swell.

He couldn’t make out the words the person was saying, but he didn’t care in the slightest. A voice had to come from a human, and that’s just what he needed right now. He quickly took off to the entrance of the hot springs and followed the voice to the source. As he reached closer, he peered into the doorway of the bath the person was in. He could faintly see their tuff of brown hair lightly coated with water, and their equally coated skin peaking from the brim of the springs. They were quietly singing a tune to themselves as they soaked in the bath, innocently unaware of that they were being watched.

Perhaps if Janne was in his right mind, he would’ve questioned the scene. Such as, why was someone in the springs alone—no, why were they in the town alone? Frankly, it didn’t matter to him. He made an effort to don the appearance of a human, shedding his fangs and wings for a less harmful persona. He entered the springs as if he had planned to all along, taking a seat a couple feet from the human. He could see that it was actually young man- not that he minded. Gender mattered nothing as long he could have them squirming beneath him.

And for the record, his name was Yew.

He was a cute one too. He was small in frame, with fair skin and warm hair. Soft green eyes and little brown dots that clouded his cheeks—it would be a miracle if he managed to escape unscathed. When approached by Janne he was less than surprised, if anything relieved, to see another person accompanying him. While Janne was planning to coerce the human into having a little fun, Yew was more interested in sparking conversation and getting to know him. He’d dodge his advantages with a beaming smile, and worked his way closer in the little breaks of laughter that they’d share.

Ultimately, though, he shouldn’t have gotten so close, because Janne was quick to snatch one of his wrists and throw him into the water. Yew struggled to breathe properly, but Janne made sure to keep him just barely submerged. Oh, and the water—the water was the best part. The scorching heat sparked life to his body, loosening his muscles and soothing any previous aches he had. All the while, making it easier to take control over the struggling human.

Seeing the man pinned beneath him lit a torch within that sent hot jolts to his cock. He enjoyed seeing that shocked expression strike Yew’s face, watching him squirm in his grasp like some sort of trapped animal. A grin crept onto his face as he traced his tongue from the bottom of his adam’s apple, up to his chin, and against his cheek. Yew tasted so sweet, it was almost a tease for what was to come. His claws dragged his skin down roughly, drawing blood that quickly evaporated into the seeping heat. Yew cried out in pain, yet he made no struggle against his advances. He could only stare up at his captor in uneasy anticipation, watching his striking red eyes that pierced his own gentler ones.

Janne slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting him thoroughly and marking him as his own. Yew closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss, although quick to part in exchange for some air. Janne pressed his larger body against the other, grinding his body in quick and rough motions. Heat pooled into his lower half and aggravated his hunger.

Yew hushed a moan as he felt Janne’s dick rubbing between his thighs. He knowingly spread his legs slightly more, allowing the other to have more access to him. Janne pulled off his mouth and was eager to move to his neck. He licked and sucked and bit the tender skin, bruising and marking it as he pleased.

Yew dug his fingers into his back, almost pulling him further down. He felt Janne’s dick throb against his own as they bumped and grazed each other. The young man felt himself becoming dizzy with emotions, his own arousal quickly needing attention. Yew wiggled his arm free and started pumping his cock. Janne growled at this, baring his fangs once more and transforming back into his normal self.

Yew’s hand came to a stop and his eyes widened. He stared up at this larger form in awe, looking as though someone had just slapped him. Janne pulled off and watched him fall helplessly back into the water. He snatched both of the human’s legs and spread them wide. Yew gasped feeling himself so exposed by the steam, and then choked on the water that fell into his mouth.

Janne smirked as he watched the smaller man struggle. He pitied him, so he was kind enough to lift him out of the way of the bath. They were a few feet in the air now, just above the water, and Janne dangled the man by his ankles. Yew coughed out some water still left in his throat, and squinted as he saw his own reflection below him, staring back. Janne then rested the man’s calves against his shoulders—quickly catching himself by locking his feet together behind the incubus’ head.

Janne then used his free hands to pump and finger him. Yew’s eyes shot open at the sudden feeling, shuddering as he felt himself being stretched and stroked simultaneously. His knees buckled and his legs trembled, but there was nothing he could do. As he swayed slightly in the air, just a few feet away from his reflection, he had no control over the situation. He couldn’t push or pull away even if he wanted to. He could only take it.

Janne couldn't help the back of his own thoughts creep into his mind as he hastily continued finger fucking the man. He wanted to pound his ass raw, damn near breaking his back as Yew desperately flaunted his name on his lips. He wanted to see him throw his head back and be devoid of any and all shame. He wanted him.

He never felt a want so great, his mind started to go blank. Feeling impatient, he removed his fingers and started pushing the tip of his dick inside of him. He grunted as he strained to fit himself into the small hole. Yew gave an involuntary gasp and arched his back at the sudden pressure below him. As the incubus started to repeatedly rock himself in and out of the human, he felt the hole becoming looser and looser. In and out.

    In and out.

           In and out.

It was still tight as hell, though. His walls squeezed around his dick as he sucked him in, and pushed him back out. Janne couldn’t help himself anymore and started to quicken his speed. Overtime, moans couldn’t be controlled. More and more escaped Yew’s mouth shamelessly.

“Ja—Janne!”

At the sound of his name, Janne added more power to his thrusts, his body becoming stronger and stronger. Pants and grunts filled the air, only adding to the surplus of steam that coated the springs. Yew whined and lifted his hips as he felt more pleasure erupt inside him with every move. It felt like something was rising within the pit of his body, something he couldn’t control. Janne could feel it too, and as he grew closer to it, the more he fucked him.

“Janne!”

Harder.

“Janne!”

Faster!

“ _Janne_!”

Don’t stop!

At that Yew arched forward as he released onto himself. His own cum coated his stomach, neck, and face—some dripping into the water below him. He felt something hot fill him shortly after he came, and all he could hear was the uneven breathing that came from the both of them. As things started to settle, Yew felt himself being pulled up to the demon. Janne brought him up to sit against him, still keeping themselves afloat above the bath. He pulled himself out of Yew and beamed a dangerous smile.

“Thanks for the treat, Yew. I was beginning to think I’d be hopeless out here.” Janne leaned in, never breaking eye contact with the man. “I might just have to keep you around to keep me busy.” With that, he sealed the gap between them and locked their lips. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into his mouth again. This kiss was much gentler than the previous, and he smiled as he felt the human kiss him back. Yew brought his arms around his back again, sifting through his hair and tracing his skin lightly with his nails.

Janne deepened this kiss and he settled them down lower, into the water. As they continued, he noticed the kiss was turning… rougher. Yew would nip his lip and even his tongue at times, then force his way in to dominate the kiss. The nails started to feel sharper and his grip started to become stronger. It became difficult to move and he found himself losing control of the situation. Suddenly, Janne was pushed back with such strength that his back hit the edge of the bath painfully.

“W-what the fuck…?” He winced and started to bare his teeth in anger, when he found himself seeing something completely different. His breath caught in his throat as Yew started to slowly rise from the water, larger than before, and dark wings flaring in his company. Eyes that were once a soft emerald were now a dangerous ruby, and they never left his own. Like a slap to the cheek, it all dawned on him.

Janne snarled in horror, “You’re one of me?!”

“Ahh, I apologize…” Yew breathed, looking less than proud of this situation. With amazing speed, he was back in front of Janne, and reached around to dig his claws into his back. Janne wasn’t fast enough—how could he be—and was locked in place by some inhuman power. “This was the only way to find someone. No one else was around and you seemed all too willing.”

“You…!” Janne growled as he pushed himself back. “You tricked me!” Yew’s expression, although timid, remained steady.

“Had I revealed myself, I wouldn’t have been able to get so close.” Yew told him, as though this was reasonable. Janne made an effort to push against him with little success. Such strength that he didn’t show before, how long had he been hiding it?

The younger man leaned in close. “Nor could I do this.” He turned his head and snatched the demon’s lips hungrily. Their tongues wrestled and pried each other with faint traces of copper. Janne’s grunts and growls were dangerous, but sweeter than honey to Yew’s ears.

Janne struggled greatly against him, but stopped as Yew started stroking his dick underneath the water. The heat pair with the motion felt incredible against his skin, and he found himself becoming too distracted by his own pleasure and desire.

Yew used this as a chance to finger Janne. He was incredibly tight, and he could only assumed that the other demon had never been on this side of the court before. Janne groaned as he felt Yew’s finger stretch him, but still felt powerless under his stroking.

Yew was quick to add another finger, scissoring his fingers against his asshole. Finally he added a third one, thrusting his fingers in and out of the loosening hole. Janne finally snapped out of his trance and pounced forward. He wasn’t going to let this happen without a fight. He wasn’t one to roll over for anyone.

Wrestling as they would, it just seemed as though Yew was stronger—more powerful. Which was… infuriating, to say the least. Infuriating to his pride, that is. Yew’s demonic figure was hotter than hell itself.

Ultimately, Janne felt himself falling on his back with a small wave of water. Yew crept up against his chest, placing playful kisses up against his abdomen, to his chest, up to his neck, and finally to his lips. He gave a shy grin, being nearly discrete in his little victory. His cute face was nothing less than annoying to Janne, and he rolled his eyes as he spread his legs.

“Get it over with.” He scowled, looking elsewhere. Yew curved his mouth into a little pout, disliking his stubbornness. His smile returned as he caught him off guard by placing his thumb against the head of his cock. He was determined to make him enjoy this.

Yew licked Janne’s bottom lip as he continued pumping his cock again. The other rolled his head back and gave a little whine of need. Not needing to be told, Yew brought his dick up to his asshole and pushed himself in slowly. The water helped with the friction, and the heat loosened the skin, making it less difficult to push himself all the way in. As he looked back up at Janne, he couldn’t directly see his face, but he could see that he was holding back his noise.

He hesitated, but once he was fully inside him, he pulled out, and pushed back in again. His thrusts started out slow and easy, as Yew felt worried that he’d aggravate the incubus further if he was too hasty. Janne didn’t make a noise, but Yew could faintly hear small huffs of panting escaping his mouth. A small smile touched Yew’s face and he quickened his pace. The water around them lapped their bodies and chests, splashing loudly—nearly covering the grunts that began to escape Janne’s lips.

Yew panted and leaned forward, bringing Janne’s face to his. He was able to see his bothered expression and red cheeks before claiming his lips once more. He stroked him quicker and he heard a moan against his mouth. Sharp claws climbed up Yew’s ass and up to his back, making him jitter in pain. Nonetheless, he began to fuck him harder.

Janne was trying desperately to keep himself from releasing his screams into the springs, if not for the sake of his pride. His nails dug deeper into the other’s skin, painfully so, and he kept Yew locked in his hot kiss. It was unnatural for him to submit to anyone—let alone another incubus. It was demeaning to give in, and just the thought fueled his rage.

But Yew had a hot grip on Janne’s hips as he thrust himself in and out as he pleased. He himself had the bottom of his lip pierced against his teeth, eyebrows turned upward in the front in some sort of pleasure. His thrusts were quick and rhythmic, so much so Janne couldn’t think. His mind could only focus on the sounds around them, the sounds from them, the feelings in him—all blending completely numb.

And then he wanted more.

The hunger in him bellowed in need. He wanted to overtake him, to snatch his wrists and twist them painfully. He wanted to slam Yew down and ram his ass in splitting pain- to see his face twist in pain and pleasure, crying as he fucked his slick hole needlessly. But being fucked like this, hardly in control and choking against the other’s teeth, filled a dirty need within him that he _hated_ to admit he had.

Yew moaned as he peered open his eyes during their make out. Janne’s words from before echoed in his head: _I might just have to keep you around to keep me busy._ He didn’t mind the idea, although it just might be because he was fucking Janne right now. But still, he didn’t mind the idea of staying by his side. Despite his own personal needs as an incubus taking priority, there was the gentler side of him. The one that was actually enjoying the company of Janne before he attacked him. The one that wished their playful conversation had lasted just a little more- but, what can one do when an opportunity is upon him?

Janne was the one that broke the kiss, arching his back as he felt a jolt come from one of Yew’s thrusts. Yew kept his pace, making sure to hit that spot Janne liked as many times as he could. Yew’s nails caught onto the edge of the bath and screeched as he clawed it.

Janne felt his thighs shake as he rocked into him, mind rolling with the feeling of a cock spreading him open. He rolled his head back and bit back a moan clawing up his throat.

Yew bucked his hips as he suddenly felt himself growing unmistakably hot. Desiring more, he hastened his thrusts as he dropped his head in the crook of Janne’s neck carelessly. As he felt his body coming closer and closer to his cum, he felt his grip on the other weaken. “J-Janne…” He moaned out, feeling Janne’s tongue graze his ear. His thrusts came to a halt with his own shuddering moan, and he felt himself start to cum inside the demon. Yew felt teeth sink into his neck and he whined from the mixture of overwhelming hotness and pain.

He was flipped onto his back, his head hitting the ledge of the bath painfully. Janne began to ride him into his orgasm, eyes pierced shut and mouth slightly parted. Yew couldn’t move from his climax, and he watched as Janne moved up and down, stroking himself. It was only a few moments later that Janne let out a shaky grunt before releasing himself onto Yew’s chest and into the water. Their hearts pounded loudly as they hazily stared at nothing in particular, anything except each other.

When they came back down from their sexual high, Janne pulled off of Yew and sank back into the bath. Only a few feet away, he stared at the other incubus, who was only slightly smaller and bared similar features to him. Yet he was so strong—it didn’t make any sense! It drove him crazy just thinking about it. He had never met another incubus like him before.

Yew glanced over, still out of breath, and smiled at him. “You look like you’re in love with me.” He giggled mid-sentence, but his pale cheeks were unnaturally rosy. Janne rolled his eyes and sunk his body further into the water, until he was neck deep.

“I just might be."


End file.
